pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1975 Cricket World Cup
England | champions = | runner up = | count = 1 | participants = 8 | matches = 15 | attendance = 158000 | most runs = Glenn Turner (333) | most wickets = Gary Gilmour (11) | next_year = 1979 | next_tournament = 1979 Cricket World Cup | fromdate = 7 June | todate = 21 June }} The 1975 Cricket World Cup (officially called the Prudential Cup '75) was the first edition of the Cricket World Cup, organised by the International Cricket Conference (ICC) and was the first major limited overs One Day International (ODI) cricket tournament to be held. It was held from 7 to 21 June 1975 in England. The tournament was sponsored by Prudential Assurance Company and had eight participating countries: the six Test-playing teams of the time (Australia, England, India, New Zealand, Pakistan and the West Indies), plus leading Associate nations Sri Lanka and, for the only time, East Africa. The teams were divided into two groups of four, with each team playing the other teams in their group once; the top two from each group qualified for the semi-finals, with the winners of these matches meeting in the final. Each match consisted of 60 overs per team and was played in traditional white clothing and with red balls; all were played during the day and hence started early. The concept of ODI cricket was still in the early stages and in the years between 1971 and 1975, only 18 such matches between the Test playing nations had been contested. England, New Zealand West Indies and Australia were the teams to qualify for the semi-finals, making this the only World Cup thus far in which no team from the Indian subcontinent made this stage. Australia defeated England and the West Indies beat New Zealand, before the West Indies, the pre-tournament favourites, defeated Australia in the final at Lord's by 17 runs to become the first World Cup winners. The opening match of the tournament featured one of the most bizarre batting efforts in one-day history, by India's Sunil Gavaskar. After England scored 334/4, with Dennis Amiss making 137, Gavaskar batted through the full 60 overs for 36 not out, prompting several pitch invasions from unhappy Indian fans. Format The format of the first world cup was 2 groups of four teams each, and each team playing each other. The top two team from each group then advance to the semi-finals, where the winners then advance (qualified) for the finals. The first Cricket World Cup was played in England on seven different venues. A total of 16 matches were played in the 1975 Cricket World Cup, including two semi-finals and a final.15 matches were played in 1975 Cricket World Cup ESPN cricinfo Participants }} ]] The following 8 teams qualified for the final tournament. Sri Lanka and East Africa were the only two teams without Test status. Venues Squads Group stage Group A | score1 = 334/4 (60 overs) | score2 = 132/3 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Dennis Amiss 137 (147) | wickets1 = Syed Abid Ali 58/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Gundappa Viswanath 37 (59) | wickets2 = Peter Lever 16/1 (10 overs) | result = England won by 202 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = David Constant (Eng) and John Langridge (Eng) | motm = Dennis Amiss (Eng) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 309/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 128/8 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Glenn Turner 171 (201) | wickets1 = Parbhu Nana 34/1 (12 overs) | runs2 = Frasat Ali 45 (123) | wickets2 = Dayle Hadlee 21/3 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 181 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Dickie Bird (Eng) and Arthur Fagg (Eng) | motm = Glenn Turner (NZ) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 266/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 186 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Keith Fletcher 131 (147) | wickets1 = Richard Collinge 43/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = John Morrison 55 (85) | wickets2 = Tony Greig 45/4 (12 overs) | result = England won by 80 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Bill Alley (Eng) and Tom Spencer (Eng) | motm = Keith Fletcher (Eng) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 120 (55.3 overs) | score2 = 123/0 (29.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jawahir Shah 37 (84) | wickets1 = Madan Lal 15/3 (9.3 overs) | runs2 = Sunil Gavaskar 65* (86) | wickets2 = | result = India won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Dickie Bird (Eng) and Arthur Jepson (Eng) | motm = Farokh Engineer (Ind) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 290 (60 overs) | score2 = 94 (52.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Dennis Amiss 88 (116) | wickets1 = Zulfiqar Ali 63/3 (12 overs) | runs2 = Ramesh Sethi 30 (102) | wickets2 = John Snow 11/4 (12 overs) | result = England won by 196 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Bill Alley (Eng) and John Langridge (Eng) | motm = John Snow (Eng) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 230 (60 overs) | score2 = 233/6 (58.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Syed Abid Ali 70 (98) | wickets1 = Brian McKechnie 49/3 (12 overs) | runs2 = Glenn Turner 114* (177) | wickets2 = Syed Abid Ali 35/2 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Lloyd Budd (Eng) and Arthur Fagg (Eng) | motm = Glenn Turner (NZ) | rain = }} Group B | score1 = 278/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 205 (53 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Edwards 80* (94) | wickets1 = Naseer Malik 37/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Majid Khan 65 (76) | wickets2 = Dennis Lillee 34/5 (12 overs) | result = Australia won by 73 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Bill Alley (Eng) and Tom Spencer (Eng) | motm = Dennis Lillee (AUS) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 86 (37.2 overs) | score2 = 87/1 (20.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Somachandra de Silva 21 (54) | wickets1 = Bernard Julien 16/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Roy Fredericks 33 (38) | wickets2 = Somachandra de Silva 33/1 (8 overs) | result = West Indies won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Lloyd Budd (Eng) and Arthur Jepson (Eng) | motm = Bernard Julien (WI) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 328/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 276/4 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alan Turner 101 (113) | wickets1 = Somachandra de Silva 60/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Sunil Wettimuny 53 (102) | wickets2 = Ian Chappell 14/2 (4 overs) | result = Australia won by 52 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Lloyd Budd (Eng) and Arthur Fagg (Eng) | motm = Alan Turner (AUS) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 266/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 267/9 (59.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Majid Khan 60 (108) | wickets1 = Viv Richards 21/1 (4 overs) | runs2 = Deryck Murray 61* (76) | wickets2 = Sarfraz Nawaz 44/4 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 1 wicket | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = David Constant (Eng) and John Langridge (Eng) | motm = Sarfraz Nawaz (Pak) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 192 (53.4 overs) | score2 = 195/3 (46 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Edwards 58 (74) | wickets1 = Andy Roberts 39/3 (10.4 overs) | runs2 = Alvin Kallicharran 78 (83) | wickets2 = Ashley Mallett 35/1 (11 overs) | result = West Indies won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Dickie Bird (Eng) and David Constant (Eng) | motm = Alvin Kallicharran (WI) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 330/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 138 (50.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Zaheer Abbas 97 (89) | wickets1 = Tony Opatha 67/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Anura Tennekoon 30 (36) | wickets2 = Imran Khan 15/3 (7.1 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 192 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Arthur Jepson (Eng) and Tom Spencer (Eng) | motm = Zaheer Abbas (Pak) | rain = }} Knockout stage |93|' '|'94/6' |18 June – London| |158|' '|'159/5' |21 June – London| |274|' '|'291/8' }} Semi-finals In the best World Cup performance to date by a bowler, Gary Gilmour took 6/14, as England were bowled out for 93 (36.2 overs), after having fallen to 37/7. Australia initially suffered a collapse just as dramatic, falling to 39/6, before Gilmour (28 from 28 balls, 5 fours) brought them home in a fantastic all-round performance. The West Indies won the toss and sent New Zealand in to bat first. New Zealand batted well against the bowling at first, reaching 98/1. However, when captain Glenn Turner (36 from 74 balls, 3 fours) and Geoff Howarth (51 from 93 balls, 3 fours) fell, breaking a second-wicket partnership of 90 runs, New Zealand lost 9/60 to fall to 158 (all out, 52.2 overs). The West Indies responded, with Alvin Kallicharan (72 from 92 balls, 7 fours, 1 six) and Gordon Greenidge (55 from 95 balls, 9 fours, 1 six) sharing a second-wicket partnership of 125 runs, that brought the West Indies to their target. | score1 = 93 (36.2 overs) | score2 = 94/6 (28.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mike Denness 27 (60) | wickets1 = Gary Gilmour 14/6 (12 overs) | runs2 = Gary Gilmour 28* (28) | wickets2 = Chris Old 29/3 (7 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Bill Alley (Eng) and David Constant (Eng) | motm = Gary Gilmour (Aus) | rain = }} ---- | score1 = 158 (52.2 overs) | score2 = 159/5 (40.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Geoff Howarth 51 (93) | wickets1 = Bernard Julien 27/4 (12 overs) | runs2 = Alvin Kallicharran 72 (92) | wickets2 = Richard Collinge 28/3 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Lloyd Budd (Eng) and Arthur Fagg (Eng) | motm = Alvin Kallicharran (WI) | rain = }} Final In the final, the West Indies beat Australia by 17 runs, after an accomplished innings from captain Clive Lloyd (102 from 85 balls, 12 fours, 2 sixes). The Australian innings was marked by top-order batsmen being run out when going for runs after misfields. A total of five of their team were run out, three by Vivian Richards. There was no 'Man of the Series' awarded in 1975. | score1 = 291/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 274 (58.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Clive Lloyd 102 (85) | wickets1 = Gary Gilmour 48/5 (12 overs) | runs2 = Ian Chappell 62 (93) | wickets2 = Keith Boyce 50/4 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 17 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Dickie Bird (Eng) and Tom Spencer (Eng) | motm = Clive Lloyd (WI) | rain = }} Statistics References External links * Cricket World Cup 1975 from Cricinfo Category:1975 Cricket World Cup World Category:Cricket World Cup tournaments Category:International cricket competitions from 1970–71 to 1975 Category:International sports competitions hosted by England Category:June 1975 sports events